Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a sliding door system with at least one automatically driven sliding sash guided on a traveling carriage.
These types of sliding door systems and their sliding leafs are opened and closed by an electric drive and a corresponding control unit. These types of sliding door systems are often used to produce a leak-proof seal for interior spaces and therefore must be provided with effective sealing measures in the area of their contact edges and at other points where leakage is likely to occur. In the case of fire, the escape of smoke must be effectively and reliably prevented. When such systems are used in escape and rescue routes, furthermore, the sliding leafs and possibly their side parts can be pivoted around a vertical axis of rotation and thus opened in the escape direction when a panic situation occurs.
A sliding door system of this type is known from DE 197 53 132 A1, where expanding fire protection material is used to seal off several intermediate spaces located between the sliding leafs and the surrounding periphery. The disadvantage here is that the fire protection material is not activated until the temperature has been raised sufficiently by the fire. The only way to prevent the leakage of smoke before that point is reached, however, is by the use of additional measures, involving the use of sealing devices which are activated when a sensor-measured threshold value is exceeded.
It is also known that, when in their closed position, the sliding leafs of door systems can be sealed against the floor by lowerable sealing strips. A sealing device of this type is described in, for example, DE 35 26 720 C2. The disadvantage here is that the release device projects from the main contact edge of the sliding leaf but is not protected in any way.